Just A Little Help
by Opposites
Summary: Sometimes we just need someone to breathe a little life into us.


She heard the flap of her tent move before she saw the figure in her tent, and by then she was already standing up. Jasper.

"Clarke- I-" he paused, and cleared his throat, "I woke up, thought I'd take a look at the fire, and uh-"

"Jasper." She grounded out, demanding he get to the chase.

"Bellamy needs you." Her eyes widened, and she was out of the tent before he could say another word. What could have gone wrong? It was his turn to tend to the fire in the hearth of the camp, they had decided it would be easier to keep one fire going constantly instead of continually trying to make a new one.

There was barely a glow in the fire pit when she saw him, the moon illuminated his dark figure. She swallowed. She could see his shoulders shaking. She was not use to Bellamy crying. Clarke grabbed some logs, twigs, and walked towards him and the burning coals. She crouched down beside him and placed them on the fire. She blew slowly on the coals, waiting until the twigs caught fire before she finally looked at Bellamy. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide and staring at the fire.

"Bellamy…" she whispered, and his eyes clenched tight and a breath went out of him, and before he could fall forward into the fire her arms were around him and he was leaning against her. His body was shaking and she buried her nose into his hair.

"I can't even keep the fire alive." He whispered, and she tightened her arms, hoping naively that they would keep her co-leader together. She breathed out a sigh and nuzzled her nose against the side of his head.

"The fire just needed a little help." She whispered in his ear, rocking slowly. This was so different from his usual self. His solemn face, his straight back, his neverending plans.

Clarke rocked slowly back and forth, remembering not long ago where their places had been switched.

Bellamy, she had croaked, her face in his neck, her hands clenching his shirt. Bellamy.

She had only been able to say his name, the overwhelming feeling of there only being 46 of them left had hit her. He had understood, held her, and hadn't of mentioned it the next morning. She saw Jasper watching them from afar, and she cocked her head, motioning him to come here. He approached them hesitantly as she stood, taking Bellamy with her. Most of his body weight was on her, and she almost staggered when she walked forward.

"Your shift." Clarke told her friend. It wasn't for a few hours until shift change; they both knew that. Jasper squatted next to the fire anyway, already putting more logs on it.

She took him to his tent- it was closer. He seemed to be coming back to her when they made it in, but she still helped him take off his shirt and sit on his bed. He kicked off his boots and laid down, staring at the ceiling, his jaw clenched, resignation in his bones. It hurt, watching him. So she did the only thing she could think of: she kicked off her boots and laid down next to him, placing an arm over his chest. Bellamy froze, and she wondered wildly if this was suddenly a huge, unwelcome mistake on her part. But then he rolled onto his side, and her head was tucked under his chin, and his arm was pulling her close, so close to his body.

Her eyes fluttered close at the feel of him against her, and she breathed him in deeply.

She had always prided herself in her ability to remain strong in front of others, to show them everything was okay. But Bellamy didn't expect that of her, she remembered that clearly, and she didn't expect it of him. She felt him shift, and then his lips were against her forehead.

"Clarke… " He whispered against her forehead. She felt his steady breathing- he was asleep.

Bellamy.

Light peaked through the opening of her tent, and she opened her eyes, feeling oddly cold. She blinked. It wasn't her tent. And then she saw him.

He was standing a few feet away from the bed, leaning against a post, his brown hair mused— still shirtless. She quickly stood up, slipping her boots on.

"Bellamy." She stated, swallowing the nervousness down. "We- uh," She started, grasping for something to say that would make this all normal, "Have to go check the supplies and," because this was so clearly not normal, and she had felt empty when she woke up and he wasn't in her arms and- "Probably go see if the others are okay and-"

"Clarke." He interrupted, walked towards her. She looked up and furrowed her brows at his approaching form. She hated being interrupted and he knew that- His lips slanted over hers, and her eyes widened before closing, and she was pulling him closer. He broke away after a second, his forehead touching hers, and his usual smirk plastering his face. "Thank you." She nodded and swallowed, but then she pushed up on her toes and was kissing him again, because things between them always had to be both ways.

He didn't complain.


End file.
